Work of Art SasorixReader
by Roxii-chan
Summary: Oneshot Reader Insert


"If you look closely at a tree, you'll notice its knots and dead branches, just like our bodies. What we learn is that beauty and imperfection go hand in hand."

~Matthew Fox

You looked into the mirror, abhorring, loathing, despising your own body. You spotted all of your little imperfections, ranging from the minor to major flaws. You didn't have the perfect curves you wanted. Your weight was far off from where you wanted it to be. And your face? Riddled with faults, not even close to being adequate in terms of beauty.

You just couldn't stand it. You didn't see how or why Sasori, your fiancé, had the desire to soon marry you. You were disgusted by your own looks, yet he never seemed to be affected by your appearance.

" _Maybe he's just into ugly girls…"_ you thought skeptically.

As you stared into the mirror more and more, and hated yourself more and more, you began to think. Why? Why were you stuck with this horrid body? Was it something you did in a past life, supposing reincarnation existed? Was God perhaps as real as people say and was just punishing you for something? Did the world maybe just simply hate you? You just didn't know…

"Why…?" you questioned aloud.

"'Why' what, my dear puppet?" Sasori asked as he walked in the door.

'My puppet'… that was the name he bestowed upon you after you two had started dating for a while. You didn't think he was the type for giving nicknames like that, but you were apparently wrong.

You didn't answer right away, not wanting to admit your insecurities.

"If you're going to answer me, don't take so long. You know I hate to be kept waiting." You knew this, but that didn't motivate you one bit to express your feelings.

He watched you as you said nothing and stared into the mirror solemnly. He could tell by the somber look in your eyes that reflected in the mirror and your silence that something was wrong.

"(Y/N)… tell me what's wrong." he prompted. You hesitated, contemplating if you wanted to tell him the truth or not.

"…What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm hideous. I _detest_ the way I look, every damn thing about myself! I don't have a single beautiful thing about me, and it's just not fair! I don't understand what you even see in me!" you confessed, tears welling up in your eyes and threatening to spill over.

You knew you were acting childish, worrying so much over looks like this. But this was something that couldn't be helped. Having a hatred for your body just made it too hard to love yourself at all.

Sasori sighed and walked up to you, putting his hands on your shoulders and turning you around so you were facing him. He lifted your chin up so that he was looking directly in your eyes; your (E/C) orbs just darted the other way, towards the ground.

"(Y/N), look at me." hesitantly, you obeyed.

"Do you know why I call you 'my puppet'?" he asked. You shook your head.

"It's because, like my puppets that I create, you have a lasting beauty that I love. In fact, I adore you even more than my puppets. I love your personality, looks, and everything in between." he said. Your eyes widened, your own ears not being able to comprehend what they just heard.

"Sasori…"

"I'm not done yet. You know what I say about true art, don't you? Did I ever mention a single thing about it being flawless?" he continued. Once again, you shook your head.

"Exactly. In my opinion, art is a lasting beauty. It doesn't have to be faultless to be beautiful. There's so much more to beauty than being perfect. What you view as the embodiment of ugliness, I view as the epitome of true art. Your perfection comes from your imperfections. To me, you're a work of art." he finished his speech that squeezed your heart and made you want to explode.

Never in your life had you heard such words, and it meant so much to you.

Your eyes started to well up with tears again, but this time, instead of the tears being brought on by sadness, they were caused by pure happiness.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close into a tight embrace and gave him a deep and meaningful kiss. He did the same as he snaked his arms around your waist.

"I love you, Sasori…"

"I love you too, my puppet, my imperfectly perfect fiancé, my true work of art…"


End file.
